star_crossedfandomcom-20200214-history
Brina Palencia
Brina Michelle Palencia is an American actress, voice actress, ADR director, and singer. She has provided numerous voices for Japanese anime series and video games. Personal Life Brina Michelle Palencia was born in Oklahoma. Palencia lived in Honduras until she was 4 years old. Throughout her childhood she went back and forth between La Ceiba, Honduras and Owasso, Oklahoma. Eventually Palencia settled in Dallas, Texas as a teenager where she makes her living as an actress and musician. She pursued her dream of being an actress and moved to California. Career Palencia is an American voice actress and a live-action actress. She is best known for her voice acting in animes. Besides voice acting Palencia has also worked in TV series and in fact she is a regular in the CW series, Star-Crossed. Filmography Anime *A Certain Scientific Railgun – Ruiko Saten *AM Driver – June Frum *Aquarion – Silvia De Alisia *Aria the Scarlet Ammo – Shirayuki Hotogi *Baccano! – Ennis *Bamboo Blade – Sayako Kuwahara *Baka and Test – Hideyoshi Kinoshita, Yuuko Kinoshita *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad – Maho Minami *Birdy the Mighty Decode – Sayaka Nakasugi *Black Cat – Eve, Tearju Lunatique *Black Blood Brothers – Yafuri Chao *Black Butler – Ciel Phantomhive, Rachel Phantomhive *C – Control – The Money and Soul of Possibility – MSHYU5 *Case Closed – Vi Graythorn *Casshern Sins – Lyuze *Chrome Shelled Regios – Nina Antalk *Claymore – Priscilla *Corpse Princess – Hokuto, Kun Osaki (Ep. 4) *D.Gray-man – Eliade *Darker Than Black – Yin *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker – Grand Cleric *Dragon Ball Z Kai – Chiaotzu, Puar *Dragonaut - The Resonance – Akira Souya *El Cazador de la Bruja – Melissa Rosenberg *Fairy Tail – Juvia Loxar *Fractale – Clain *Fullmetal Alchemist series – Nina Tucker *Future Diary – Yuno Gasai *Ga-Rei: Zero – Kazuhiro Mitogawa *The Galaxy Railways – Sarah *Ghost Hunt – Chiaki Kasai *Glass Fleet – Ralph Fitzlard Deon de Lac *Gunslinger Girl – Elsa *Haganai – Yukiko Nagata (Ep. 2) *Hell Girl – Ai Enma *Heroic Age – Bee No Bee *Hetalia: Axis Powers – Young Veneziano/Chibitalia *High School DxD – Bürent *Initial D – Natsuki Mogi (FUNimation dub) *Kaze no Stigma – Nanase Kudō *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple – Yuka Izumi *King of Thorn – Kasumi Ishiki *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes – Keifer Knolles *Moon Phase – Kaoru Midou *Mushishi – Biki (Ep. 2), Nami (Ep. 8), Shige (Ep. 23) *Nabari no Ou – Miharu Rokujo *Negima! series – Yue Ayase *Oh! Edo Rocket – Sora *Ōkami-san and her Seven Companions – Ryoko Okami *One Piece – Tony Tony Chopper, various *Ouran High School Host Club – Shiro Takaoji *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt – Sperm Ghosts (Ep. 3B), Mika (Ep. 5B) *Rebuild of Evangelion – Rei Ayanami *Romeo x Juliet – Juliet *Rosario + Vampire – Kurumu Kurono *The Sacred Blacksmith – Elsa *Sasami: Magical Girls Club – Tsukasa Takamine *Save Me! Lollipop – Aquamarine *School Rumble – Mikoto Suou *Sgt. Frog – Tamama *Shakugan no Shana – Kazumi Yoshida (Seasons 2–3, Movie, OVA) *Shin-chan – Georgie *Shuffle! – Tsubomi *Spice and Wolf – Holo *Speed Grapher – Kikukawa *SoltyRei – Meryl Tyler (Ep. 4) *Soul Eater – Yumi Azusa *Steins;Gate – Nae Tennouji *Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry – Martha Shoebbeypower *Strike Witches 2 – Luciana Mazzei (Ep. 12) *Summer Wars – Natsuki Shinohara *Suzuka – Honoka Sakurai *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar – Lan *Trinity Blood – Elise Wasmeyer (Ep. 2) *The Tower of Druaga – Ahmey *Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle – Sumomo *xxxHolic – Moro, Zashiki-warashi Other *''Chase'' – Renee * Throwing Stones (2010 webisode series) – Finley Jaymes * The Good Guys – Krista * The Machine Girl – Ami Hyūga (English voice-over) * How Not to Quit Your Day Job (2011 short film) ADR Staff Credits Voice Director * Black Blood Brothers * D.Gray-man * School Rumble * The Tower of Druaga * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle * Tsukuyomi: Moon Phase * xxxHolic Composer/Lyrics/Vocals * Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley ("I Love U") Music Director * Dragon Ball Z Kai * My Bride is a Mermaid * Negima!? * Rosario+Vampire * Sasami: Magical Girls Club Gallery Connect *Brina Palencia - IMDb *Brina Palencia - Twitter Category:Actress Category:Cast